


Trouble In Paradise

by Magyka13



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [9]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Feels, Fontcest, Gift, Guilt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Sub Sans, Undertail, normally switch in roles, slught chipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Undertale Sans and they are Undertale PapyrusEnjoy!Papyrus wants to give Sans something. Things get misunderstood rather quickly.





	Trouble In Paradise

Papyrus was a little nervous on the way home. Well, OK, a lot nervous! He had been trying to think of different ways to make his brother happy, the same happy as when he leaves with Red, Honey, and Maple (SF Pap) for the evening. Papyrus had to admire just how content Red and Maple were, always striving to meet their brothers standards and accepting reprimand when they do a wrong. If only Sans could act so well! After careful reconnaissance Papyrus determined the source of this behavior! Both of the more well behaved lazy skeletons wore, and were disciplined, by their collars! Feeling very smart, he carried a package home with him. It was wrapped in paper with a little blue bow on top, with Sans written on it. Inside sat a very pretty navy blue collar, complete with a nametag shaped like a bone. The pet store had been very helpful! He hoped very much Sans accepted the gift, and tried to strive to be like Red and Maple.

Sans paced the living room, face tense in worry. Papyrus said he would be home three hours ago. He had already called Undyne and she said he left four hours ago. This wouldn't be son worrisome when they were still underground but they were on the surface now. While delegations had gone well and monster kind had been accepted into human society there is some groups that don't agree with the general populace. The sun had set an hour ago and Papyrus hadn't so much as called. Glancing at his phone from the table, Sans continued his worried pacing, eye ablaze in blue fire like magic.

Papyrus had run from his friends house on a mission, forgetting about his dying phone. He had thought not of any dangers, used to the underground and exploring to his souls content. His excitable disposition had him avoided by the less savory humans, to adorable to bother. Humans did covet the adorable. With his usual flair he stormed into the house, almost knocking the door off its hinges, gleefully calling into the house. "SANS! I HAVE ARRIVED HOME! I COME BEARING A GIFT!" No one could day Papyrus didn't jump into things headfirst.

Sans turned to his brother, magic flared in distress and worry. "Papyrus where were you?" He asked, voice strained. He began checking Papyrus, walking around him and checking for injuries. Sans then grabbed Papyrus by the scarf and yanked him down for a desperate kiss. "I was so worried" Sans panted as he took a deep breath before kissing Papyrus deeply again. "That someone had hurt you or taken you" Sans almost growled, phalanges digging into the cherished scarf as Sans laid kisses over Papyrus' skull.

Papyrus had fully expected Sans to be asleep somewhere at this time of night, woken by his spectacular entrance. Instead, he found himself with a worried mate and many kisses. Gently putting the gift down, he scoops up his brother and kisses back with much enthusiasm. "I AM TERRIBLY SORRY BROTHER. I WAS JUST SO EXCITED! I FOUND THE PERFECT SOLUTION TO OUR PROBLEM!" His eagerness returned, stooping down to the present without letting go of Sans. "I HAVE FIXED YOUR RESPONSIBILITY PROBLEM SANS! NOW, YOU CAN BE AS WELL BEHAVED AS RED AND MAPLE." Papyrus offers the gift with an excited grin, writing for Sans reaction.

Sans stared in shock, eye lights empty voids. "My......what?" Sans stuttered, unsure of how to feel about the statement. Papyrus thought......he was.......Sans couldn't finish the thought. "You think I'm......." Sans cuts off as words like useless, problematic, failure and trash ringing in his head. Sans felt like his soul could shatter at any moment. Papyrus wasn't happy with him? Sweat that would've been normal for Red started collecting on his skull in his panic and feelings of betrayal, shaking in his mates arms. "Yeah, wouldn't want to be a problem for you. I guess I'm not subservient enough" Sans mumbled, using his magic to get out of Papyrus' arms and teleporting to his locked room. If Papyrus thought he was a problem he'd solve it. Summoning a bone attack, Sans slammed it against the wall, breaking the end into a sharp point. Yeah, he'd solve the problem all right.

Papyrus could see that Sans was upset, though he couldn't think of why Red and Maple were wonderful skeletons, witty, funny, and very good friends for his brother. Nevertheless, Papyrus seemed to have unintentionally hit a sore spot in Sans psyche. Knowing exactly where his brother went, he rushed up the stairs with gift in hand. "SANS! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN OPEN YOUR PRESENT." Papyrus knocked loudly on the locked door, worry bleeding into his voice. "I AM SORRY IF MY CONCERN CAME OFF AS RUDE. I ONLY WISH OF YOU YORK TAKE YOUR JOBS AND CHORES SERIOUSLY. DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THE SOCK IN THE LIVING ROOM AGAIN! SANS!!"

Sans clutched the sharpened bone to his wrist, the end of it already piercing the bone. Marrow and determination trickling up from the small stab wound. "Papyrus you know exactly why, ya kinda forced me into a corner and made me tell you" Sans called out from his room, using his magic to make it sound like he was downstairs. "I'm going to have to struggle with those things until I eventually dust, Alphys explained this to you. You know I'll have days where I can't bring myself out of bed and days where my energy levels seem relatively normal. Paps I'll never have the energy levels I probably should have. No amount of medication and determination is going to change that" Sans' voice rang through the whole house, pain and sadness the forefront in his mind. By this time Sans had already drug the bone across his wrist and was idly watching the marrow and dt drip onto the floor, which was thankfully covered in black carpet. "Pap you were the first one there when you guys rescued me, Red and Maple from those monster hunters. You know exactly what they forced upon us. None of the three of us have healed at all from that. Haven't you noticed Red and Maple are only wearing their collars in certain situations?" Sans questioned

Papyrus huffed, not to be duped by the voice trick. It wasn't the first time Sans had tried it and the projected voice hummed with magic. He continued to yell, to be heard through the door and over the magic voice. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! I KNOW YOU WILL HAVE BAD DAYS, AND I DON'T COAX YOU TO BE ACTIVE ON THOSE DAYS. I'M TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE!" Papyrus' voice was filled either concern, exasperation, but mostly resignation. " I KNOW YOU ARE HURTING. I KNOW IT MIGHT NEVER STOP HURTING, BUT NOTHING WILL GET BETTER IF YOU JUST WALLOW IN YOUR OWN SADNESS AND GUILT!" Papyrus stamped his foot, throwing the parcel to the ground in front of the door. "NOTHING HAS CHANGED AT ALL! AT ALL!! YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY THIS HOUSE IS THE EXACT SAME AS THE ONE FROM THE UNDERGROUND! WHY I STILL FIND THAT GOD AWFUL SOCK ON THE FLOOR! WHY YOUR ROOM IS THE EXACT SAME AS OUR SNOWDIN HOUSE! THOSE HUNTERS ARE NOT THE PROBLEM! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOUR TOO AFRAID TO CHANGE! BECAUSE TOMORROW WE MIGHT BE BACK THERE ALL OVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE PAST ANYMORE SANS!!" Papyrus knew he was crying and just making things worse but he couldn't stop.

Utter silence rang through the house. "The socks gone now, go check if you want" Sans' voice rang out softly, as if the shorter skeleton was holding back tears. "It's hard not to after a few hundred times of going back to the room in Snowdin" Sans mumbled loud enough to be heard. Seconds later great crashes rang through the house from Sans' room as he used his magic to redecorate. Sans could hear Papyrus' trying to be silent in his tears and he felt a twinge of guilt at causing it. So to make his mate happy Sans repainted the walls, put the bed together, dismantled the trash tornado and put everything in its place. The books in the shelf, paper in the desk with the laptop on top and the clothes in either the dresser or the dirty clothes hamper. Teleporting to the bathroom and locking it, Sans let go of the door to his room with his magic letting the door swing open. "Is this better?" His voice rang out, guilt and self-loathing ringing through it.

Papyrus tried to hold back a sniffle, flinching at the noise. He didn't want to fight with Sans. They had been through so much, a lot that Papyrus didn't even remember, and he just wanted to have a nice, peaceful life. With a happy mate and joyful times. Seeing everyday how much Sans struggled, how much he made himself struggle, it was slowly eating him up inside. Papyrus tried, he really did, to be the cheerful oblivious brother to keep the mood up but... he could only handle do much. When the room door swung open, revealing everything Papyrus had hoped for from his brother, it just made him sob harder and run to his room. Slamming the door shut, he locked it and slid to the floor. The carpet had been wet, and Papyrus knew why. His cries were filled with regret, guilt, and resignation.

Sans heard Papyrus' door slam, flinching at the sounds of his mate sobbing making his guilt skyrocket. Bandaging his wrist, Sans quietly left the bathroom and snuck down to the kitchen to make some apology Tiramisu he knew Papyrus loved when he made. He paired it with a chocolate liquor, knowing after all the stress today the oh of them would need it. Sans set the table with his magic whilst settin lit candles throughout their rather roomy kitchen. Dimming the lights, Sans went up to his mates room, slightly wondering why they hadn't simply shared a room and made a guest room out of the other one. Knocking softly, Sans spoke softly through the door and holding a blindfold. "Hey Paps I'm........I'm sorry for blowing up earlier......I just......don't want to be a waste of time to you. Can ya come out I have a surprise for you" Sans soothed softly, fully prepared to clean it all up or leave if his mate wanted him to do so. He had already messed enough up to last a hundred more resets.

Papyrus had lost himself to his crying, glad his battle body was black and wouldn't stain orange on his knees from the magic. His soul was heavy, good intentions washed away by guilt and sadness. He had just stopped crying, sniffling into his knees, when the knock came. The separate rooms were another mirror to their lives back underground. Papyrus hadn't objected when Sans wanted his own room, from when things got too heavy. He wiped his eye sockets and cleared his throat, trying not to sound too defeated. "You’re not a waste of time, Brother. I suppose I should just accept that I cannot change what does not want to be changed.." he tried not to sound harsh, keeping his voice light and airy, trying to hide the pit of defeat in his soul. He wasn't giving up on sans, papyrus was just giving up on himself. Who was he kidding? If he couldn't even help his own brother, what was he even good for? Papyrus tried to find the strength to get up, to see what Sans had put together. "What kind of surprise...?" It wasn't working that well.

Holding out the blindfold, sans looked at his feet in shame for making Papyrus feel such a way. "It's not that but more of I need to be more receptive of your intentions and stop 'hopping' to conclusions. I really am a numbskull." Sans' guilt rising at Papyrus' barely hidden loss of strength. Tying the blindfold, Sans ported them to the kitchen as to not trip either of them up on the stairs. Once inside the kitchen, Sans helped Papyrus sit down at the table. Once he was seated himself Sans used his magic to lift the blindfold off his mate revealing the attempted apology romantic dessert. "I'm sorry Papyrus" Sans soothed at his mate as the taller took in the changed room.

Papyrus was resigned to trying to act normal, nodding while allowing Sans to put the blindfold on. "It's fine Sans, you don't have to try and explain." He accepts the teleport, knowing the feeling, and let himself be guided into the chair. A moment longer and the blindfold was lifted away. The kitchen had been transformed, Sans' best dessert laid out and candles setting a lower mood. It probably didn't have the effect Sans was going for. It all just made Papyrus feel more guilty, shoving Sans into being 'better', to be more productive, to try and be Papyrus' ideal instead of himself. He sniffled, looking down at his dessert. "You don't have to Sans...it's OK. I don't want you…don't want you to…" papyrus sniffled, trying to hold the tears in. "I-I don't want you to c-change...don't leave me, please. I'm sorry!"

Sans stared at his mate for a second before bursting into soft laughter. "We are a bunch of socially awkward dorks. This whole time we both have been thinking the same thing, that we haven't done enough or are pushing the other away. We can't be more alike in how much we worry about each other's opinions and attempts to help one another going over our heads. I'm the one who should be sorry Papyrus" Sans started, getting up and wiping the orange tears from his mates face. "I should've realized sooner that you didn't mean me anything negative when you simply wanted to help me get over my own incompetence." Sans murmured softly, eye lights emoting love and acceptance, not quite turning into blue hearts yet. "I love you Papyrus, no matter how much we fuss and fight and jump to conclusions don't you ever forget that. I may not be as 'obedient' as some of my counterparts but I will tear the world apart if it means making you happy and seeing a smile on your face." Sans continued, magic emitting exactly how much love he feels for his mate filling up the house with his magical aura.

Papyrus continued to sniffle and hiccup, trying to stop the tears while Sans laughed at him. He could hardly hear what was being said, but the loving tone clued him in that Sans wasn't angry with him, wouldn't leave him because he was a bad Mate and couldn't handle it. He whimpered at the small hands wiping away his tears, long arms reaching out and scooping up Sans, holding the skeleton close to his ribs. Papyrus' soul was jittery in his chest, needing the reassurance and love, the reminder that Sans needed him too. "I love you too Brother. I didn't want you to be obedient like some mindless pet, I just wanted some consideration...some time devoted to me too…maybe just a little bit of what I want sometimes." He pulled Sans closer, ignoring the injured wrist, desperate to keep hold of his Mate after scaring himself with his perceived departure.

"I would never leave" Sans said, muffled by his rib cage. He allowed his soul to beat soft gently waves of love directed towards his mates. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry I hurt you. No matter what happens I'll always love you. Please don't forget that. I'm not as 'obedient' as the others but I'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy" Sans whispered to Papyrus, head tilted up to look at his mate. "Now how about we enjoy some sweets then see what you brought, huh? Ya got me all curious about what it could be." Sans purred into his mates rib cage, emoting gentle waves of love and acceptance.

Papyrus sniffled softly, tears dry but still emotional. He keeps Sans as close as possible, soul settling down as it soaks in the love and acceptance. He blinked down at his mate and chuckled, a low sound compared to his usual exuberance. "All that and you didn't even know what I brought you...? I thought for sure the gift was the problem..." Papyrus felt silly now for having such a huge fight over, essentially, nothing. Had mentioning Red and Maple really set off Sans that much? Papyrus tucked that info away for later. "I love you too Sans. You know just what I like." He refuses to let his brother go, so he reaches around the small body for his treat and lifts a bite. Wonderful as usual. His soul pulses with love and gratitude in return.

Sans practically glowed in sheer happiness and joy at Papyrus enjoying his best desert. Using his magic to scoot his plate to that side of the table Sans ate his portion in his mates lap. Both mates are their desert in relative silence, sipping on the chocolate liquor. The alcohol tinting their faces their respective colors, but the both of them have rather high tolerances so it wouldn't be enough for intoxication. "You had gotten me something? Huh I guess I was too lost in my skulking to notice ya carrying anything" Sans noted as he continued to eat seated on Papyrus' lap. The house had taken in a happier vibe as the two mates souls beat in synch. Sans hummed content on his mates lap as the larger skeletons magic washed over him.

Papyrus chuckled at the admission from Sans. Such a fight really over nothing. "Yes, I was late because I decided to get you something. I was inspired by Red and Maple. Though...I'm not sure if it will be a good present anymore..." his happy mood tilted a bit, thinking of the present sitting on the floor in front of Sans' room. Perhaps he should just get rid of it, before another misunderstanding happened and Papyrus ended up sleeping alone tonight.

Sans looked up at his mate with a calm serenity to his normally tired look. "Papyrus it'll be fine. Anything you get me will be perfect." Sans encouraged, slightly saddened that his mate thought he'd get Sans anything he wouldn't like. After all Papyrus knew all the things he liked so Sans is sure he'll like whatever it is. "Don't think you can throw it away and I not find out." Sans warned, waggling his phalanges teasingly at the other.

Papyrus just smiled sadly, knowing any other time that this would be the case. Sans would love anything he got the small skeleton, even if it was just another bone. "Maybe usually but... I don't want this to happen again tonight, and I don't know any more if it would or wouldn't... I thought I knew before..." he reaches down and gentle wraps a hand around the bandaged wrist. It was a topic they didn't talk about, an unspoken rule to keep it from flaring another fight.

"It won't, I promise." Sans tells his mate sincerely, truth ringing out through his soul. Sans rarely ever promised anything, and when he did Sans usually fought tooth and nail to not break that promise. "Why is it something kinky you wanted to try in the bedroom" Sans purred wiggling his eye ridges at the other suggestively. "Did you want me to be a good pet?" Sans purred into the side of his mates skull, phalanges roaming over every bit of bone they could reach.

Papyrus relaxed at the promise, knowing how important those are to Sans. At least if it went south quickly, he didn't have to worry about the darker consequences. Papyrus blushed at the insinuations, ducking his head and kissing Sans' skull. "No, I already said I didn't want a pet. More I...I just wanted a reason for you to listen…really listen, and maybe you could do what I asked." It was such a stupid idea now, papyrus feeling foolish. He was extremely nervous now about the gift, unable to really get into the mood with the uncertainty over his head.

Sans nodded, not wanting to make his mate uncomfortable. "How about going and getting it while I clean up bro? I'd offer to get it but I don't know where ya put it." Sans offered, snuggling the bones of Papyrus' chest cavity. "Once we see it you'll know for sure. Wouldn't you rather know than be unsure forever not knowing if I like it or not? Not that I probably won't anyway." Sans assured his mate, pulsing his soul in a calming aura hoping to help his mate calm down. Sans already using his magic to clean the kitchen up as he was doing so.

Papyrus huffed, legs jiggling at the thought of giving that present now. Letting the calm pulse through his he cuddles Sans close, before lifting and sitting his brother on the chair he stood up from. "Very well brother. Wait here while I retrieve it." Papyrus would rather stuff the thing in his closet and forget about it but Sans could be stubborn about some things, especially promises. Standing tall with false confidence he turns and heads up the stairs to retrieve the innocent package on the floor in front of Sans room. It took monumental effort to return back downstairs, holding the gift like it might explode.

Sans peeked up at the return of his mate, having slumped in thought about what orb could possibly be. He had been wracking his brain for something that Red and Maple had in common that was something that could be bought. Sans saw Papyrus holding the box delicately as if he expected it to break or explode. Smiling gently at his mate letting him know that Sans loved him unconditionally, he gently cupped his mates chin and kissed him gently, ignoring the gift for now to soothe his mates worries at least somewhat. Sans watched as Papyrus went to open the lid, almost vibrating in anticipation.

Papyrus relaxed a bit when Sans ignored the present for a kiss first. His brother still loved him and would still love him, even if this started another fight. Leaning back he nervously opened the gift, fingers twitching, before nervously showing Sans what was inside. Wrapped in paper for transport, the Navy blue slim leather collar sat innocently, the little silver bone dog tag proudly written on in Comic Sans, the name 'sans' in all lower case letters.  
Sans' skull flushed at the sight of the collar. Gently lifting it out of its box, Sans gently inspected it. The leather was of high quality, soft and pliant with what felt like soft felt on the inside of the collar. Rounded studs adorned the outside of the navy colored collar and the silver tag looked to be pure silver. Stars Papyrus spared no expense when it came to gift giving, especially for Sans. Love and adoration filled his soul, pulsing out through the room as Sans continued to hold the collar. There was just one problem though. "Papyrus it's beautiful. You always go above and beyond when getting me something huh? But um, Red and Maple don't use their collars for obedience." Sans started, taking a second to collect himself with the overwhelming urge to grab onto his mate and never let go. Sans had fantasizes about them using a collar just wasn't sure Papyrus would've been up for it. Now was the chance to see. "They........well their underground's being much darker at first the collars for them were for Fell and Razz to make sure no one tried to attack them. Now they wear them like a security blanket and......." Sans cuts off before mumbling "bedroom activities" his blush enveloping his skull at the thought of doing the same with his own mate. Sans continues to ramble on mumbling about how Maple told him Razz using it with a leash to.......ride Maple and Red stuttering to him about Fell using it in many graphic carnal sex sessions. "Um they also have a spell on them that if Red or Maple are in bad trouble it will alert Fell and Razz allowing them to find 'em quickly. I'm sure either Razz or Fell could teach you how to put it on this one if you wanted" sans stuttered out, wondering if his own mate would want to do the same to a similar object so the both of them would know if the other was in trouble.

Papyrus of course knew about the defensive practicalities of the collars. He wasn't ignorant of the workings of Fell Universes. He knew Fell and Razz too, and neither were shy to share he gritty details and 'corrupt' the 'innocent' skeleton. The bedroom thing was not a surprise as well, since it was obvious each pair loved each other very much. Sans' reaction was very telling however, and the nervousness was swept away by pride and relief. "OF COURSE I KNOW ALL THAT SANS! I DID MUCH RECONNAISSANCE BEFORE CLOSING THIS GIFT! THAT IS WHY I WAS ADAMANT IT WAS NOT FOR PET PURPOSES AND ONLY FOR YOUR CONSCIOUS CONSIDERATION AND ACTION. " He had not known about the spell, but guessed there had to be something based on the hunter incident. He had not needed such a spell before. "If you wish of me to know your condition and whereabouts in the event of such a situation, I would be more than happy to ask my good friend Fell for assistance." It was such a relief that Sans wasn't angry about the collar, instead he seemed very much OK with the idea.

Sans all-but squeaked, magic flush with shy arousal at the thought of Papyrus using such a thing on him during sex. The two mates liked to switch around who was tipping and who bottomed frequently as both felt that it created a balance in their sex life. They hadn't really explored any links other than Papyrus' habit of over stimulating Sans and Sans' own habit of leaving various bites and other love marks all over Papyrus' bones. Yes Sans is very much ok with the collar. "Can....can we also find an object for you to have on you with the same spell?" Sans asked shyly, twiddling his phalanges. His joints are flush with magic at the thought of Papyrus wearing something like that too. All these thoughts about their continued bedroom activities had Sans' magic already ready to pool into his pelvis to form whatever his mate desired to play with.

Papyrus blinked a bit, innocent curiosity tipping his head to look at his mate. A wide grin splits his face, chest puffing out. The collar had been an excellent idea after all! He leaned over and nuzzled into the flushed neck column, enjoying the sweet blue magic collecting in those flushed bones. "Of course Sans. If you had wanted to put a collar on me you could have asked. I do not mind walking outside marked for everyone to see!" Papyrus wiggled, knowing Sans liked to mark him, claim him. His own joints flushed orange, earlier mood returning and ready to show Sans just how much he did love him.

Sans moaned lowly as Papyrus' hot puffs of air brushed against the bones sensitive with magic dusting them a powdery blue. The image of Papyrus wearing a similar collar had him almost keening at the thought. He wasn't thinking of a collar when he said that and now Sans felt slightly conflicted whether to go with his idea or the collar. Perhaps both just to be sure. Sans nuzzled back into his mate, returning the arousing gesture as he nipped along Papyrus' own neck column. "Stars Papyrus," Sans breathed out, beyond turned on at this point.

Papyrus decided they were more than ready to take this further and picked up his brother. He slowly grinds their pelvises together, moving towards the stairs. "Very good Brother. I want you to feel good too. " walking to his room he kisses his mate thoroughly, putting as much love and desire in it as he can.  
His soul pulses, filing the house with his excitable loving magic, ready to keep Sans in his arms for the rest of the night.

Sans presses firmly to Papyrus as his mate ascended the stairs to the taller ones much larger bedroom. The both of them had unconsciously decided to start sharing the room right this instant, deciding to christen the decision with lovemaking. Sans' old room would most likely either be a playroom or a guest bedroom. Sans kisses his mate back with just as much vigor, nipping at any available bone presented to him. His phalanges roamed Papyrus' broad ribcage, teasing the spaces between his mates ribs vigorously. Sans' soul pulses with love and desire, adding to the atmosphere of the house already filled with excited magic. "Stars I love you so much." Sans purred into the others neck, peppering his collarbone with nips and languid licks from Sans' conjured blue tongue dripping with magic.

Papyrus had to struggle to focus enough to get inside his room, panting softly as the slim small fingers teased him. "I love you too. Forever and ever." He gently placed Sans on his bed, crawling over him and kissing him again. He slips between the spread, short legs, hands roaming in order to strip the clothing off the small body beneath him. Magic had already started pooling in his pelvis, making his battle body glow orange, more than ready to either pleasure or be pleasured by his mate.

Sans helps Papyrus undress the both of them, placing teasing touches to every bone revealed as more clothing comes off. Sans was wearing the collar, the navy of the leather slightly darker than the surrounding magic tinted bones. It rested right between his collarbone and his neck, not too lose and not too tight. He must've put it on with his magic whilst Papyrus was distracted with Sans' love bites to his bones. "Papyrus, can we.......both take turns tonight? I think I might be too keyed up to only last one." Sans asks, skull flushing even deeper if possible. All of their joints at this point are flushed their magic color, their souls glowing beneath their ribs lighting up the room dimly in orange and blue soul light.

Papyrus was distracted by every revealed bone, squirming and panting as he himself is teased in return. They are both keyed up, all but dripping their aroused magic. "Of course Sans, you know I don't mind switching. " he leans down and kisses the name tag on the collar, then kisses the small skeleton, letting his hand move between femurs and rub along magic soaked bone. He coaxed the magic, rubbing in, while he shaped his own magic into a dripping length with a soft pop.

Sans' own magic responded in kind, emitting a soft pop as an obscenely dripping pussy unfolds in Sans' pelvis glowing a soft blue. Their conjured sex drags across each other as Papyrus leans in to kiss the nametag on the collar. Sans arches up into his mate as he keens from the delicious pleasure. "Oh s-stars ah, Pap please" Sans all but begs, impatient to be impaled by Papyrus' girth and spread wide for his mate. Managing to turn over, Sans lifts his bare dripping pelvis in the air on his hands and knees, cunt presented to his mate lewdly. Reaching between his femurs, Sans spreads the lips with his phalanges, moaning lewdly at his mates hungry stare. Sans' left eye ablaze in aroused fire like magic as he runs himself hoping to push Papyrus over the edge.

Papyrus couldn't stop himself from feeling the slick lips that appear underneath his fingers, moaning at the sheer wetness of it. He kisses all over his mates skull, leaving him room to wiggle and roll over. The sheer lewdness of what Sans does makes him keen, leaning in and conjuring his long tongue. He could never resist a taste of that blue magic. The lithe appendage curls in deep into the slick wet, stretching the hole and teasing. Papyrus loved the sounds Sans made as he drove his mind into nothing but pleasure.

Sans cried brokenly as his mates tongue spread him wide, teasing the smaller with his long tongue. Sans' breathless cries fill the room with breathy moans and keening pleads for more, deeper. "Aaah Papyrus!" Sans cries out at his mate rubs a circle around his clit, not yet touching the blue nub. Sans' eye lights are hazy blue stars, his sockets lidded in pleasure as his mate has his fill of his pussy. Sans cannot focus enough to make puns, the ones he tries to say cut off by deep moans. "Nnnnnn ah Papyrus oh stars you sure are a cunning linguist aaaaahhhh!" Sans manages, cutting off every few words with a moan. Broken pleads for more as his mates hot wet tongue fall from his teeth as Sans' pussy clenches around it. Sans comes hard with a broken breathy cry, pushing his mates skull deeper into his folds as his thighs clenched around his mate. He had long conjured ectoflesh going from his lowest rib down, thick thighs and a taut but plumb butt stopping at Sans' ankle.

Papyrus teases his brother mercilessly, goal to hear him finally lose his words. The sweet pleading just spurred him on, thumb moving to run circles along the clothes while he flattened his tongue and delved deep. The walls clamping on his tongue cause him to lick up the liquids gushing from the pussy, prolonging the orgasm. Before Sana could even settle he sits up and runs his length along the folds, tip teasing the clenching hole and clit, soaking himself on the wet heat. "You taste divine Sans. I know you will feel even better. " without warning, he lines up and starts pressing in. Papyrus loved this game, using Sans until he couldn't take it anymore, exhausted but so satisfied.

Sans panted as his sensitive folds were teased open by his mates member teasing it with the tip barely pushing in. Sans keens loudly as his mates engorged member spreads him much wider than his tongue slowly. The accompanying burn of the stretch making Sans cry out at the pleasure pain. "Papyrus~" Sans moans wantonly, hands grabbing his mates wrists so as to steady himself and trying to rock further on the impressive length that speared him wide. "P-please!" Sans moans out "gods please fuck me" Sans' cried out even more desperate and needy than before. His pussy clenching hard on the member partially inside it.

Papyrus groaned at the tight heat around him, careful to not hurt the small plump body beneath him. He worked himself inside slowly, bit by bit, teasing the completion of his length deep inside the tight cunt. "Oh stars Sans! So wet and tight. Always so tight. " their size difference was apparent, his large orange length almost splitting the hole open. His hands move to echo flesh, keeping the hips still so Sans wouldn't hurt himself by going too quickly. Once he was finally all the way inside Papyrus bent over the small body, turning Sans' skull for a passionate kiss, while he ground the head of his cock into the back of the pussy.

Sans returned the kiss, moaning into his mates mouth as the large member impaled him slowly. Sans gasped as the tip brushed against his innermost walls and he is sure if he'd look the member would be right under his ribs due to how large it is. The size difference has Sans trying to thrust himself myself further on the hard length, being stopped by Papyrus' hands on his rather generous ecto flesh. "S-so deep" Sans manages as pleasure rolls over him like a tidal wave, Sans' orgasm rushing through him as his mate continues to thrust into the back of Sans' conjured sex. His pussy clenching in overstimulation trying to bring his mate to release along with his twitching walls. "Fill me to the brim" he cries as his orgasm rips through him violently, squirting around the large member impaling him.

Papyrus kept his curled position, kissing over any available bone in reach. The angle allowed him to control his deep thrusts, aim true in hitting the back pleasure spot every time, grinding in hard. He could feel the next orgasm gearing up around him, hips jerking as the tight walls clamped down and gushed around him. "Oh my stars! Sans!" He couldn't stop it, a quick spill of orange mixing with blue inside the ecto body. Papyrus sighed at the release of pleasure, but body still keyed up, letting his softer length slowly slip from the sopping pussy. "I believe you wanted a turn, right Sans?"

Sans wines as Papyrus' length slipped out of him, his oversensitive walls twitching and clenching as it did so. "M-next time, when you have your own collar" Sans whispered out, phalanges rubbing the swollen lips of his conjured sex. "C-can y-you r-ravage m-me tonight a-and we talk about it l-later?" Sans gasps out as his phalanges tease the oversensitive flesh. Turning himself over, Sans presents his dripping cunt to his mate, open and ready for more. His phalanges spread the passage wide trying to entice the larger skeleton to bury himself inside the hot wet pussy once more. "P-please Papyrus f-fuck me into oblivion" Sans wines as he cants his hips back into his exploring phalanges. "Fill me with your seed Paps." Sans purred as he toyed with his clit, hips jerking and pussy steadily dripping with release.

Papyrus watched hungrily as Sans touched himself, phalanges coated in the mix of blue and orange dripping from his stretched hole. Leaning back so his mate can position himself as he liked, Papyrus licked his teeth in desire to taste that soaked cunt. Gripping his hardening length, he gives it a few pumps as he leans down and laps up the dripping liquid, tongue swirling around the clit teasingly. "Of course Sans. I shall endeavor to have you forget your own name!" With a flourish he lines up his bulbous tip with the presented cunt, then thrusts home in one go. The small orgasm did little to bring down the edge of his need, and he started a fast, deep pace into the sopping wet hole.

Sans moaned loudly, voice growling a bit at the rough pace. His toes curled as the treatment had pleasure hearing his bones akin to a furnace. His mates harsh thrusts slamming the smaller skeleton forward with every time Papyrus buried himself to the hilt inside Sans' dripping folds. Sans looked forward to his mate fucking him until he forgot his own name. Managing to rebalance himself after the first harsh thrust having his arms buckling beneath him, Sans began trying to thrust back onto the member impaling him deeply. The only sounds Sans could produce were whines and loud breathy moans of ecstasy as Papyrus lost himself within the walls of Sans conjured sex.

Papyrus was very much gone into the pleasure, thrusting into the tight clenching walls. Each one let out a wet squelch against the ecto flesh, driving his desire higher with the lewd sounds of their lovemaking. With a growl he scoops Sans' legs against his ribs, bending over and using the leverage to pound relentlessly into the slick heat. The position let him kiss Sans with a heated need, panting as he used all his energy to drive his hips forward. "I'm going to coat your insides until you glow orange, Sans. Until you drip with nothing but my seed."

Sans moaned at his mates dirty talk, the words having him reach his third orgasm of the night, walls clenching and fluttering around the large member within them. With a snap, blue oozing tentacles pop into existence, rubbing every bone of Papyrus they could reach. One tentacle wraps itself around one of Papyrus' wrists and guides his hand to the collar attached to Sans' neck. It wraps Papyrus' phalanges around the collar and causes his arm to tug the collar tight against Sans' neck. The action causes Sans' moans to get a slight raspy tone to them as his eye lights roll back further, the hazy hearts glowing in pure pleasure. After the tentacle lets go, Papyrus' hand still clutches the collar tightly in his grip, Sans' continued noises spurning him on. The tentacle slips between the two mates and starts teasing Sans' clenched butt, thrusting slowly in and out the already dripping wet appendage slipping in effortlessly. The two paces drives Sans even further into his next release, his walls shivering as it fast approaches.

Papyrus' hips stutter through Sans next orgasm, spilling orange deep inside until it slipped out of the leaking hole. His body goes weightless as the tentacles slip and loop through his bones, putting him into a position that Sans wanted. His hips continue to pump, putting his stamina to work, trying for just one more for his mate. The channel goes even tighter when the tentacle joins in, rubbing along the base of his thick cock. Just one more. His free hand slips under Sans ribs, gentle palming the glowing soul and rubbing his thumb lovingly over it as he spills for the final time, sagging into the hold of the tentacles with a gurgling groan and letting go of the collar with weak fingers. "OH STARS SANS.. WE NEED TO... DO THAT MORE.. OFTEN. " Papyrus was panting hard, body riding high with endorphins and fatigue.

Another orgasm rips through Sans as the tentacles and Papyrus' large member thrust into both entrances roughly, Papyrus' own orgasm tilting him over the edge into his last one. Feeling his mate sag into the support of the tentacles and his phalanges releasing the collar, Sans lets the tentacles lower his mate to lay beside him on the bed. Sans' laid on his side, exit stomach straining with the amount of magical release inside the small skeleton. "Yes stars yes we do" Sans purrs softly at his mate, soul pulsing with an unknown feeling. "Maybe we can try sometime with soul sex?" Sans suggests, tiredly wiggling his eye ridges. Sans starts dozing off staring at the tired face of his mate. He smiled gently at the other, eye lights still hearts although not fuzzy with extreme pleasure anymore.

Papyrus groaned exhaustedly, slumping into the bed where the tentacles deposited him. He blearily kept his eye sockets open, magic dissipating as his energy ran out. A tender hand reached out and rubbed over the full belly with pride. "Perhaps brother, but I think sleep for now. That was a tiring evening." A sluggish arm reached over the small skeleton, pulling Sans close in to cuddle, Papyrus nuzzling happily into the smooth skull. "Sleep now." He dozed off himself, protectively curled around the smaller skeleton, body having reached its peak for excitement that day. He would awaken in the morning as chipper as ever.

Sans purred as his mate rubbed the strained full ecto stomach, Papyrus' phalanges sending pleasure rippling through his conjured flesh. His ecto flesh had dispersed, leaving only his ecto stomach. When Papyrus pulled Sans into his embrace he relaxed, purring unconsciously as sleep embraced him gently. Sans barely heard Papyrus tell him to sleep as sleep finally claimed Sans as he lay in his mates arms that curled protective around his smaller form.

Unknown to the two, Sans ecto stomach formed a tiny souling floating within. The tiny soul pulses in happiness feeling their parents magic surrounding them.  
{fin}


End file.
